Mamma Mia: After the wedding
by bubbls1123
Summary: I'm not good at these. Just Read! Mamma Mia
1. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this! I love Mamma Mia. I own nothing

"Sophie you ready to go see the world?" asked Sky standing next to the boat.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to my mom " running to where her mother was.

"Good bye Sophie" Donna said hugging her daughter

"Mom, I love you so much. I'm going to miss you a lot." Sophie said tearing up.

"I love you too. Have fun seeing the world with Sky. Remember that I'm always with you. Write to me"

" Oh, don't worry I will. Everyday. Every _single_ day." Sophie said smiling at her mother." Mom?"

"Yeah?"

" Thank you for supporting me with getting married to Sky even though I know you didn't want to. And thanks for not rubbing it in my face when I called off the wedding."

" Ha ha, your welcome and hey, I didn't get such a bad deal" Donna said smiling at Sam.

"Sophie!" Sky called.

" I guess I got to go. Bye mom!" Sophie said hugging her mother one last time before her adventure.

"Goodbye" Donna said as she watched her little girl run to the boat." I love you..." she whispered, her voice quivering.

"Goodbye Mom!" Sophie yelled as the boat was departing, "Goodbye, Dad". Dad...It finally hit her after 20 years of not knowing who her father was, she finally had one. She felt like a major burden was lifted off her chest. She decided that when she would return, she would continue to live on her mother's island.

* * *

--Back at the dock--

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Sam.

"Huh?...it's I'm going to miss her so much. I mean she is my little girl."

"Yeah mine too." Sam said

"Ha ha. After 21 years. Can you believe it?" Donna asked

"I told you I loved you...Love you."

Donna put her hands to her face and smiled a big smile. "I love you Donna" Sam said sincerely.

"I love you too" She leaned in and gave him a breathtaking kiss.

"Hey get a room!" yelled Tanya and Rosie laughing

"Hey you guys" Donna said, "I'm so glad you decided to stay one more week!"

"I know! Speaking of us staying..." Tanya started

"What?"

"Why don't Donna and the Dynamos get back together?! For one week I mean." Rosie finished

"Guys!" Donna started putting her arms around each of their necks, "Let's!"

"Yes!" they laughed together.

"I'm so glad you already said yes because we already told them that we would perform tonight" Rosie said as they were walking to Donna's Villa.

"Oh I see how it is" Donna laughed

"Go get ready girl we perform in a half hour!" Rosie and Tanya said pushing Donna into her room.

A/N: Reviews welcome!


	2. United Once Again

"Hello everyone!" Tanya yelled from the stage.

"Whoooo!"was the answer from the audience.

The music started to play Super Trouper.

**Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
**

**I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
****All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
**

**Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

Donna sang looking at Sam.

**Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
**

**Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one**

**  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
**

**S****o I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
**

**Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one**

**  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

When the song finished the crowd went wild.

"Goodnight everyone!" Donna said smiling walking off the stage.

"You did great sweetheart," said a smiling Sam as he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Now about the sleeping arangements..." started Tanya "I know that we stayed in your room, but since you just got married I thought you might want some alooooone time with your new husband, " she said winking at Donna.

"Ha ha, thanks for considering that. You two can stay in Sophie's room."

" But of course you will talk with us before bed" Rosie said pulling her to Sophie's room.

"See you tomorrow!" Tanya said to Sam as she ran to catch up with the other two.

Sam laughed to himself and went into Donna's, ugh, their room.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to put something up, so I didn't make you guys wait so long. Next chapter will be longer, oh and if you have any ideas/suggestions of things you want to see happen just tell me!


	3. Romantic Evening

"So how's married life?" Rosie asked shutting the door to Sophie's room.

"I guess good, but I haven't even been married a day yet!" Donna said sitting on the bed.

"Ha ha. I think it's so great that you FINALLY found someone" Tanya remarked

"What's that supposed to mean? Finally?"

"That I'm happy that your happy. That after all these years of being alone you finally have a man." Tanya replied sitting next to her to hold her hand.

" Yeah and you guys are keeping me away from him on our wedding night!" Donna said with a little nervousness in her eyes.

" Well we just wanted to see how you were doing, you know with Sophie leaving. We thought you might be worried, but I think that something else is worrying you..." Started Rosie

"What is it Chiquitita? Tell us." Tanya finished.

"Well, it's just that it's our wedding night and...well you know what usually goes down at night.." Donna started.

"Yeah! Love making, but what's the problem?" Tanya asked

"Well Sam hasn't seen me like that in 21 years. I'm not as in shape as I was then. What if he doesn't like what he sees?"

"Honey! You have a rockin' body!" Rosie said in disbelief that that's what was worrying her.

"Yeah! You look great for your age hon, there's no need to be worried." Tanya said

"Aw. Thanks guys" Donna said hugging them.

"What are you still doing here? Go be with your husband Mrs. Carmichael!" Rosie and Tanya said pushing her to the door.

"Bye guys!" Donna said as she practically ran out the door.

* * *

--Meanwhile at Donna's room--

Sam was setting up a table set for two with a rose a Donna's plate and a candle as a center piece. He put rose petals on thier bed and put two champagne glasses at the table.

_I hope she likes this, _Sam thought to himself as he heard Donna come in through the door.

"Sam?!" she called. He ran to where she was.

"Hello there." Donna said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey, slow down honey, or else we might not even get to do what I had planned." Sam said pulling away reluctantly.

"Oh? And what do you have planned?" she asked with a smile

"Come with me." he said taking her hand in his and leading her to her bedroom. As they arrived Donna was speechless.

"...It's beautiful." she finally said after finding her voice.

"I'm glad you like it" Sam said smiling as he kissed her forehead, "Sit."

Donna sat and Sam filled her glass with champagne. "This is really nice Sam" she said looking around the room.

"Thank you. Now for dinner..." he said getting the steaks.

"Oooo, those look good!" Donna said as he placed one on her plate.

"Try it." Sam said watching her.

Donna cut her steak and tasted one piece. "Oh, oo, this is delicious!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Here try a piece" she said feeding him.

"Your right! This is exquisite! Now save room for desert. I made a cake" he said watching her eyes lite up.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he asked as they finished their steaks.

"Yes I am." she said as Sam got up to get it. "Oh! It's gorgeous!" Donna exclaimed looking at it.

"I thought you would like it." he said cutting a piece to feed to her. As he was going to feed it to her, the piece of cake dropped into her lap.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed laughing.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized watching her pick up a chunk of cake. "Now Donna, you don't want to do that!"

"Oh yes I do" she said with a smile shoving the cake into his face.

"Ok, now you've got it coming for you!" Sam said picking up the rest of the cake and smearing it all over her.

"Oh! Honey, come give your wife a big hug!" she said with a sly smile coming over to him.

"You know I would love to, but..." he started backing up, but not fast enough because Donna got ahold of him and made him as equally messy as she was. Their eyes met and unconsciously moved close to each other.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, taking her into a passionate kiss. Donna kissed back with just as much force as him. He pushed her against the wall and they let their love for each other go wild.

A/N; Now I would have done more with the love scene but I didn't know how you guys would react so if it's ok to go further just let me know for the next chapter! please review!


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Donna woke up with Sam's arms wrapped around her, still covered in cake.

_I'm gonna go take a shower _she thought to herself getting up from bed.

She got into the shower and turned the water on, letting it run down her body reminiscing about last night. How romantic and magnificent it was when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling knowing exactly who it was.

"Taking a shower with my beautiful wife" he replied turning her around to face him. He looked into her eyes and pulled her into a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lifted her up so that she could straddle him and pushed her back against the wall.

"I love you" Sam said with passion in his eyes.

"I love you too" Donna said pulling his mouth to hers. "Sam?"

"Hm?" he asked as he was kissing his way down her stomach

"Do you wanna take this into the bedroom..." Donna asked turning off the shower.

"...fine..." Sam said as he practically ran with her in his arms to the bedroom.

He laid her down onto the bed. Sam kissed her with all the passion he had and kissed his way down her body causing her to moan in pleasure. He then kissed his way back up and kissed her full on the mouth.

Donna rolled so that she was now the one on top of him. She gently stroked him causing him to moan. Sam took her hands in his and tried to turn her over. He wanted to be the one pleasing her. He held her hands above her head causing her to smile and entered her. They were one. He went slowly at first then picked up the pace and Donna followed. They whispered sweet nothings into eachother's ears.

With one fianl thrust he pulled himself out of her and laid next to her breathing heavily. Donna turned her head to face him and smiled.

"That woke me up" she said smiling resting her head on his chest

"Yeah me too" he said kissing her forehead "What have you got planned today?" Sam said covering them up with the blanket

"Hm..." she started when the door opened.

"Oh!" Rosie yelled surprised to see Sam and Donna like this.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tanya said as Donna pulled the blanket tighter around her. " We kind of forgot to knock. We just aren't used to having a reason to..." she finished looking at Sam.

"Is there something you wanted?" Donna asked

"It can wait..." Rosie said looking at the two in the bed and quickly turning to leave.

"We'll see ya later" Tanya said closing the door.

"I'll get dressed" Donna said giving Sam a kiss. She went to her closet and find something to wear. She caught Sam watching her dress.

"What are you looking at?" she asked smiling

"I just love how I am able to watch the woman I love in the morning."

"Aww." she said giving him a peck before leaving the room "Love you!"

* * *

"What is it guys?" Donna asked when she saw Rosie and Tanya sitting at the table.

"We just wanted to hang out" Rosie said turning on the radio to listen to some music. The radio started playing Super Trouper.

"OH MY GOSH! That's our song!" Tanya exclaimed. They started to sing the song when it was interrupted by a news report.

"We are sorry to interupt your song, but there is a huge storm coming in for anyone near the greek islands. Take cover immediately." came a voice from the radio

"Oh my gosh! Sophie!" Donna yelled with fear.


	5. Storm

Donna snatched the radio into her hands and turned it up.

"Please get in shelters as soon as possible." cam the voice from the radio

"Donna, are you alright?" Rosie asked

"My..my..my baby girl! I need to talk to her!"

"Well call her on her cell phone." Tanya said

"She doesn't have one." Donna said her eyes wide with fear

"What woman in her early 20's doesn't have a cell phone? I have one she should have one." Tanya replied

"Oh please Tanya, you haven't been 20 since World War II." Rosie said rolling her eyes causing Tanya to sitck her tounge out

"Would you two stop it?! My daughter is out in the ocean in the middle of a storm!" Donna said pacing the floor having a panick attack.

"Well if she had a cell phone..." Tanya said

"Will you just shut up about that?!" Donna yelled just as Sam walked in through the door

"What's going on in here? With all the yelling it sounds like someone just got killed." Sam asked

"Well somone is going to get killed real soon!" Donna exclaimed

"Hey! I stopped with the cell phone thing!" Tanya said hiding behind Rosie

"Not you! Sophie. Sam, the radio announcer just said that there is a huge storm headed for the Greek islands and Sopihe is out there! My Sophie is out there!" Donna said

"We'll figure this out. Don't worry Sophie will be safe." Sam said bringing Donna into a hug. She burried her head in his chest and let the tears fall. The sky turned a dark grey color and they could see a flash of lightning.

"Let's get to the storm cellar" Rosie said as she walked to it with everyone following

--Meanwhile with Sophie--

"Sky, I'm so happy we decided not to get married just yet, but to explore the world. Find ourselves." Sophie said smiling

"Well I'm just happy as long as I get to do this with you." Sky said moving closer to give her a kiss. As he did that the sea began to get more rough and a huge wave came almost causing their boat to tip over.

"We need to get to land." Sky said

"Look over there!" Sophie said pointing to a small island. Sky steered the boat so it was headed to the small mass of land. They got off the boat when they arrived and moved it onto the sand.

"We need shelter. How about we explore the island real fast?" Sky asked

"Well we have to hurry before the storm comes" Sophie said as a voice yelled from behind them. When she turned around she saw something that almost made her faint.

* * *

Sorry about not updating in like forever and a day, but I have just been busy. I put this chapter up so I wouldn't kepp you waiting any longer. More to come :)


	6. Chapter 6

"S-sky, look." Sophie said pointing to the approaching storm. The waves were wild and the wind blew hard.

"Sophie! Get down!" Sky ordered putting himself on top of her a tree branch blew past.

"We need to get somewhere safe before it's too late!" Sophie yelled over the sound of with wind.

"Look, over there! Sky said pointing to what look like a small cave. "Come on!" He said pulling Sophie after him.

--With Donna--

"My poor baby." Donna whimpered.

"It will be ok." Sam said as he pulled her head to his chest.

"Sophie is a smart girl. I'm sure she found someplace safe." Tanya reassured.

"Yeah, you raised her right. She'll be ok." Rosie said with a small smile.

"I wonder how long this is supposed to last." Sam said out loud.

"Do you have the radio?" Rosie asked.

"I'm sure Tanya can just check on her _cell phone_." Donna said with a smirk causing Tanya to stick her tounge out.

After and hour or two the wind seemed to die down.

"I'm gonna see how it looks outside." Sam said getting up to peek outside. It seemed that the storm died down and there were no signs of another one advancing. "I think it's ok. It appears to be over." Sam said. They one by one exited the storm cellar and emerged in the villa.

"Oh, I hope Sophie is alright." Donna said barely above a whisper.

--The Cave--

The sound of dripping echoed in the cave. Sophie and Sky stayed in the cave through the whole storm. They made it out ok.

"I need to talk to Mom. She is probably dead worried." Sophie said with a chuckle.

"Well, we better find a way to do that." Sky said pulling Sophie up so they could explore the island. They searched for about half an hour when they came upon a small village.

"Sophie, look." Sky said pointing straight ahead.

"Oh, let's go talk to them!" Sophie said pulling Sky.

"Wait, you don't know if these people are dirty human eating..."

"Hi, I'm Sophie and this is Sky." She said to the village man.

"Hello, my name is Zeus." The man said with a smile.

"Do you know how I can contact someone off this island?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, you can use my cell phone." The man said handing it to her causing Sophie and Sam to exchange strange looks.

"Thanks." She said as she took the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Sophie! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did.."

"Mom, I'm fine. Sky and I hid in a cave until the storm past."

"How did you get a hold of me?"

"We explored the island where we stopped and found a village and turns out they had a cell phone I could borrow."

"That's great, Hunny. Are you coming home?"

"No. I think we are going to continue. We might stay here a few days with the village, but I have to go now, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Donna said before she hung up.

"Sophie?" Sam asked as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, she's ok."

"See? She's a smart girl. Takes after her mother." Sam said smiling.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too." Donna said as she turned around to face him and smiled at the thought that her life was how it was supposed to be.

-Fin-


End file.
